Tormato
Tormato 'to pospolity, pomarańczowy, śluzak z rogami typu Powietrze. Jest to śluzak, który zazwyczaj atakuje z dystansu, bardzo rzadko z bliska. Jest to idealny śluzak dla początkującego trenera. Występowanie Tormato występuje pospolicie na preriach (suchych i ciepłych terenach, pokrytych roślinnością stepową) i terenach pełnych pyłu. Wygląd Tormato to pomarańczowy śluzak, który ma jasno żółte rogi. Ma też w protoformie jasno żółty brzuszek. Ma różne okrągłe plamki w kolorze brązowo - pomarańczowym. Jego zęby odstają do góry i są białe a po transformacji ma żółte. Po transformacji ma żółty brzuch i rogi oraz pazury. Ma na głowie czerwone futro. Jego ogon jest zaokrąglony i też jest czerwony. Ma skrzydła podobne do nietoperza w kolorze czerwonym tak samo ma łapy czerwone. Koło oka ma czerwoną kreskę, a pysk ma koło zębów też czerwony. Umiejętności *W protoformie miota podmuch powietrza niczym suszarka. *'Galestrom - zatrzymuje się w powietrzu i dmucha z paszczy silny wiatr, którzy utrudnia przeciwnikowi ustanie w miejscu, patrzenie oraz walkę. *'Airhammer' - tworzy kulę super gęstego powietrza, która otacza lecącego śluzaka i wytrąca go z prędkości. *'Slyphoon' - uderza w ziemię i wytwarza tornado, które może sunąć po ziemi, a nawet lecieć w górę. *'Windshield' - tworzy wokół właściciela wir powietrza, który chroni go przed atakami. *Dmucha z paszczy tornadem, które rozpycha wrogów na boki. *Szybkim klaśnięciem dłoni posyła tornado, które może zgarnąć jakiś inny atak, tworząc prowizoryczną fuzję (np.: razem z Wzdętośluzakiem śmierdzące tornado). *Tworzy on wielki i delikatny wir powietrza, w którym można pływać niczym w wodzie. *Tornadem spowalnia prędkość jakiegoś obiektu, np.: wnyku w Hipnowirze. *Łączy się ze Zderzakiem w Fuzyjny Strzał. Ciekawostki *Tak jak ghule, ma nad oczami rogi, lecz są one znacznie mniejsze i wygładzone, tak jak u Magika. *Po transformacji przypomina nietoperza. *Jego ghul (Tempesto) pojawił się jako pierwszy z ghuli w serialu. *Tylko on oraz Magik mają rogi w protoformie. *Każdy w Gangu Shane'a ma po jedym Tormato. *Tormato Trixie nazywa się Hurek (ang. Bluster). *Jego zghulowaną wersją jest Tempesto. *To ulubiony śluzak Trixie. *Niektóre Tormato po transformacji mają mały pysk a inne większy. *Tormato Eli'a nie ma imienia. *Jest ulubionym śluzakiem Vansa Volta oraz jednym z ulubieńców Trixie. *On i Flaringo posłużyli jako kitki Dayny Poor. *Po naładowaniu w maszynie Sierżanta jego tornada odbijały każde ataki niczym twardy mur. *Po transformacji zyskuje czerwone włosy na grzbiecie. *Mimo iż wydaje się że ma skrzydła ma błony przez to nie może skręcać w locie. *W odcinku "Powrót" w Terytorium Klanu Cieni Tormato Eli'a biegał szybko delikatnie lewitując nad ziemią, co może być albo błędem, albo jego powietrzną zdolnością (poduszka powietrzna). *Tormato potrafi odwrócić bieg blastera-berło, zmieniając kierunek obrotu wnyku, co zmienia wyzwoloną moc i powoduje tymczasowe zwarcie broni. *W "Misja niezbyt możliwa" Eli ładował do blastera Tormato i Burpy'ego, a fuzję stworzył Zderzak i Tormato. *Kiedy do jego tornada wrzuci się śluzaka transformuję się. *W wietrze Tormato można pływać niczym w wodzie. *Kilka cech wyglądu upodabnia go do Antyprądniaka min.szczęka, posiadanie rogów, budowa ciała. *W "Bandoleer of Brothers" Stinky i Hurek stworzyli atak synchroniczny - śmierdzące tornado. *Nazwa Tormato pochodzi od słowa "tornado". Tak samo śluzak nazywał się w konceptyjnych szkicach. *W Mega Morfie w protoformie ma na plecach i przy łapkach czerwoną błonę, taką jak na skrzydłach po transformacji. Przypomina ona pelerynę. *W Mega Morfie po transformacji ciągnie za sobą bardzo gęste powietrze, które bardzo przypomina z wyglądu ogień. *W odcinku "Misja niezbyt możliwa" Pronto wypowiedział jego nazwę. Śluzak.png|Hurek Trixie tormato.JPG|Tormato z większą szczenką Tormato.jpg|Tormato po transformacji slugosał.JPG|Tormato i reszta Frogsmelter.png|Tomato i inni atakują Tornato.jpg|Modele Tormato TormatoProt.JPG TormatoTran..JPG|Transformacja tormato Hurek.JPG|Tormato we wnyce eHVwM2wzMTI=_o_slugterra-season-1-episode-7---shadows-and-light.jpg|Oszukay z klubu trep ma Tormato Tormato po wyszczale.JPG|Tormato Tormato Vans Volta.JPG|Tormato. Tormato pokazuje język.JPG|Tomato pokazuje języczek Zadowolony Tormato.JPG|Szczęśliwy tormato Tormato odbija Polero.JPG Wesoły Tormato.JPG auć, Tormato znokautowany.JPG|To musiało zaboleć Grupka śluzaków.JPG|Tormato i reszta Tormato Deiny Poor.JPG|Tormato Dayny Poor Joules i spułka.JPG|Śluzaki Eli'ego na drzewie Tormato Pronto.JPG|Transwormacja tormato Indevil i tormato.png|Tormato strażnik Wiatru Tormato strażnik bramy.JPG|Tormato strażnik Wiatru Enigmu.png Śluzaki kręcą się.png Ramer pokonuje Tormato.png|Tormato znokautowany przez Rammstone'a tornado hurka.png|Tornado tormato Dayna jako Trixie.JPG|Flaringo i Tormato jako kitki Król Śluzu w Tornadzie.png|Tornado tormato Pokonany Hurek.JPG|Pokonany Hurek trixie i tormato.png|Trixie i Hurek Tormato, Neotox, Szybkolot i Dustpuff Embera.JPG|Przed transformacją lecący tormato.png|Tormato radowsny tormato.png|Grrrr transwormujący tormato.png|Transformujący tormato Śluzaki2.JPG|Tormato i inne śluzaki Spadające śluzaki 2.JPG Tormato z przyjaciółmi.JPG Neozakażacz.JPG tormato i mrozik.png Ramer i Tormato w blasterze.JPG|W blasterze Ramer i Tormato w powietrzu.JPG Ucieszony Tormato Pronto.JPG|Tormato we wnyce Ramer i Tormato transformują.JPG Berpy i Tormato.JPG Tormato Pronto we wnyce.JPG Hurek Trixie.JPG Wystraszony Tormato Pronto.JPG Pokonany Tormato.JPG Tormato Eli`a.JPG Tormato Eli`a atakuje.JPG Tormato pronto.png Tormato przed atakiem.JPG Śluzaki we wnykach.JPG|Tormato na górze po prawej Tormato tworzy tornato.JPG Tormato po treningu.JPG Padnięty Tormato.JPG Tormato i Thresher.JPG Tormato z 2 kolcami na skrzydłach.JPG Przerażony Tormato.JPG Hurek i Śmierdziel.JPG Hurek w blasterze.JPG Hurek przed przemianą.JPG Wesoły Hurek.JPG Hurek tworzy tormato.JPG Gazopuszczus.JPG Atak Hurka.JPG Rozłoszczony Hurek.JPG Hurek z innej perspektywy.JPG Hurek 2.JPG Hurek przed transformacją.JPG Hurek kontra Stinky.JPG 2013-05-10 14.20.53.jpg|Tormano na ramineniu Trixi Mega Morf Tormato Mega Morf Tormato tworzy bardzo silny podmuch. Mega Tormato ma małe skrzydełka na łapkach. Wygląd Mega morf Tormato różni się tym, że ma w protoformie białe znamiona, małe skrzydełka na łapkach i zakrzywione rogi. Po transformacji posiada rogi podobne do barana. Jego puchaty ogon zmienia się w ogon z błonami. Umiejętności *Tworzy potężne tornado. *Dmucha z paszczy gęstym wirem, który retransformuje śluzaki, nawet te zmegamorfowane. Ciekawostki *Po transformacji zostawia ślady przypominające ogień, nie wiatr. *Na razie ma go tylko Trixie. *To jedyny śluzak w mega morfie Trixie. megamorf.png|Megamorf Hurek atakuje wiatrem.JPG|Atak Tormato Tormato i skały.JPG Tormato w Mega Morfie.JPG 2 śluzaki w Mega Morfie.JPG Hurek w Mega Morfie Prot..JPG Hurek atakuje.JPG Hurek z bliska.JPG Atak Tormato w Mega Morfie.JPG|Atak w Mega Morfie Mega forma Tormato2.JPG Hurek Trixie3.JPG Głowa Hurka.JPG Tormato3.JPG Mega forma Tormato.JPG Hurek obraca się.JPG Hurek przed przemianą2.JPG Hurek i Trixie2.JPG Mega Morfa Tormato.JPG Hurek przed przemianą3.JPG Wesoły Hurek w blasterze.JPG Tormato Morf Trans.png Śmierdziel, Tormato i Gazopuszczus Pronto.PNG Kategoria:Powietrze Kategoria:Śluzaki Kategoria:Śluzaki pospolite Kategoria:Eli Shane Kategoria:Trixie Kategoria:Pronto Dayna Poor Kategoria:Ember Kategoria:Dayna Poor Kategoria:John Bull Kategoria:Croisos Kategoria:Śluzaki pilnujące Bramy Kategoria:Śluzaki Gangu Shane'a Kategoria:Śluzobieg Kategoria:Turniej Kategoria:Śluzaki Scrap Force Kategoria:Fuzyjny Strzał Kategoria:Mega Morfy